Human wastes are typically disposed of by a water-borne waste transport system whereby feces, urine, garbage, and greywater are either flushed to sewage treatment plants or percolated into the ground via a septic field. A family of five will generally flush 80 gallons of water per day down the toilet. This same family uses a mean of another 150 gallons per day for washing dishes, clothes, hair, teeth and skin. All of this water (over 2.5 trillion gallons a year in the U.S.) must be acquired, stored, transported and purified before it is used. Water is becoming increasingly expensive, and it is very difficult to provide in those areas where water shortages exist.
Sewer systems are not always available, and when they are available they are often defective. Many solids do not percolate well and, therefore, preclude the use of septic fields or make them ineffective if used. Thus, pollution of the environment often results from these problems with the present waterborne waste transport system. The greatest impact of such pollution is the contamination of soils, surface water, and ground water by nitrogen, phosphorus, trace elements, chemicals, salts, grease, suspended solids, bacteria and pathogens.
In 1964 an alternative means of human waste disposal was invented as shown in U.S. Pat. No 3,136,608. This invention, known as a Clivus Multrum or Swedish composting toilet, utilizes biological decomposition to decompose human and organic wastes. By using a sloping tank inclined at 20 to 30 degrees with air channels and compartments to assist natural aeration and mixing, an odorless form of aerobic composting takes place. Waste volume is reduced over 90 percent while harmless byproducts such as water vapor and carbon dioxide are vented to the outside air. A small quantity of compost ash is removed from the Clivus and an annual basis. This ash is safe for use as a fertilizer for lawns and animal crops. Clivus toilets are used throughout Europe and in almost every state in the United States.
The Clivus Multrum toilet has not become popular in the United States because most people associate it with an odor producing anaerobic pit privy. Although the Clivus can dispose of kitchen garbage, it cannot dispose of greywater. In many situations, such a partial solution to the waste disposal problem is no solution at all. Several alternative greywater disposal systems have been proposed, but all have problems that preclude effective operation. Since the Clivus does not operate well with the addition of water, flushing water cannot be used to clean the toilet bowl or closet chair. The Clivus has, therefore, had a hygienic reason for lacking popular acceptance.
The inventor of the Clivus attempted to solve the flushing problem in 1978 as shown in U.S. Pat. No 4,084,269 by developing a flushing system that would not deter the composting process. This invention failed because any flushing made the composting process far less efficient. Clivus systems have also had problems in that they did not prevent the entry of insects, and because the aeration system was often inadequate. Also intake air was not sufficiently warmed in cold weather. Cold-shock and death or damage to aerobic bacteria resulted from this failure. The above set forth deficiencies all combined to have a negative impact upon the Clivus. In summary, it is an alternative solution that has failed to meeting existing needs for new approaches to human waste disposal.